


2 Hours and 9 Minutes

by Salmon_I



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 3, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pining, Sara is Seung Gil's best friend cuz he needs one, Seungchuchu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: He has just spent two hours and nine minutes scrolling through the pictures on Phichit Chulanont's sns account.  To be fair, considering it has taken him that long, it says something about how often the other posts. (Way too much)  It also says something about how far gone he is on his fellow skater that he finds it adorable. (2091 pictures? Really?)





	2 Hours and 9 Minutes

It's past 2 am and he has training in five hours. Four hours and fifty-two minutes to be exact. He went to bed and turned the lights off two hours and eight minutes ago... Two hours and nine minutes now...

He has just spent two hours and nine minutes scrolling through the pictures on Phichit Chulanont's sns account. To be fair, considering it has taken him that long, it says something about how often the other posts. (Way too much) It also says something about how far gone he is on his fellow skater that he finds it adorable. (2091 pictures? Really?)

Seung Gil is not good at this sort of thing. Has always believed getting involved with someone at this point in his career would only prove to be a distraction. Hadn't even sought out friendship with the other international skaters because what was the point? They were competitors after the same prize. Would proclamations of friendship really withstand that competition? 1.09 points between a place on the podium and going home empty handed? Wouldn't they hate each other two events later?

Apparently some people can't take a hint, though. He's actually grateful for that right about now. Even if part of the outcome is how a casual comment about him needing to check out his sns by Phichit has him up at some ridiculous hour of the morning. Because he obviously didn't have any self control when it comes to hundreds of selfies of his one-sided crush.

Deciding he needs a reality check, he clicks open his messaging app to shoot off a text to the other skater who couldn't take a hint about his lack of interest in friends. 'I am pathetic.'

Because it is only 7pm in Italy, and Sara is obsessive about her phone, she responds only a minute later. 'Why are you awake?'

'I just told you why.'

'Were you video conferencing with Phichit?'

'He has 2091 pictures on his sns account.'

'O.O Did you look at all of them?'

'He suggested it!'

'He suggested you look at all of them?'

'Don't be dense.'

'He suggested you look and once you started, you couldn't stop? That's kind of adorable.'

Seung Gil groaned. Of course she thought it was adorable. He thought about covering his head with the pillow and feigning sleep til it came. Instead he shot off another message. 'You know when I admitted we were friends last week? I take it back.'

'T.T'

'I am going to sleep.'

'I have a selfie with Phichit from when he was still in juniors.'

'That is bribery.'

'Do you waaant it?'

'If you were really a good friend you wouldn't encourage me.'

'That just means we're best friends instead of just good.'

Seung Gil decides to ignore her. Two notifications later he debates about silencing his phone. Instead he clicks on and shoots off: 'You are delusional.'

'...um, so no?'

When he sees the name on top of the chat reads Phichit instead of Sara, he gives a small cry of alarm, causing his husky to look up worriedly. Seeing he is fine she gives a huff and lies back down. He doesn't blame her.

'Wrong chat! I'm sorry, let me read your message...'

'Haha. I feel sorry for whoever you are calling delusional.' Phichit messages back.

'Just Sara. I did look at your account. You have a lot of pictures.'

'I guess I do. Say, isn't it 2 am there?'

'Ah, yes. It is rather late.'

'Was your and Sara's conversation that interesting?'

'Oh, no, I had just messaged her a few minutes ago because I was still awake.'

'You could have messaged me.'

'It's late at your place, too, though. I thought you might be asleep.'

'I wouldn't have minded even if I was.'

Now if only he meant that for the same reason he wished he did. Seung Gil sighed. 'Next time I will message you then.'

'\\(^o^)/'

He's probably smiling stupidly at his phone right about now. At least no one is there to see it The yawn takes him by surprise. 'I might fall asleep on you.'

'I'll just leave lots of messages for you to read when you get up.'

'I'd like that.'

'Oh, what was Sara delusional about, btw?'

'She was claiming she was my best friend.'

'Isn't she?' Phichit was curious. 'You did give her your number first.'

Sara's message pops up before he can reply. 'I told Phichit you were still awake. You're welcome.'

'I strongly dislike you at this moment.' He tells her.

'Aw, what a mean thing to say to your best friend. Now, reassure Phichit. Because apparently you scrolled through 2091 photos without liking any and he seems a tad upset about that possibility.'

'You told him??'

'No, you did.'

'Your messaging him still??'

'I am enabling your crush because I am a superb friend. I accept flowers, chocolates, and cookies as thanks.

'Two of which are against dietary restrictions and are useless to you.'

'I bet you would buy Phichit chocolate and cookies.' Sara responds.

'Did you fall asleep already?' Phichit's message overlaps.

Seung Gil gives into the urge to pull the pillow over his head this time. On second thought, maybe he had been better off alone.

_Fini_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seungchuchu week
> 
> Prompts were:
> 
> Pining  
> Late Night Thoughts  
> Communication


End file.
